


Wishing fountain

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's up to you!, M/M, Past Moira/Mercy, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is a super sweet fic, You can imagine Jesse with either Genji or Hanzo, and little bits of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: First a cheesy sweater and now Gabe has to help Jack buy gifts fir Ana and Angela. If he didn't find the man so adorable he would  make him do the shopping himself.





	Wishing fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmjay/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! Marry Christmas! I had a lot of fun writing it.

Gabriel had to hold back the urge to laugh as his boyfriend walked into the living room wearing one of the most ugly Christmas sweater he’d ever seen. Okay, not the ugliest, but it was pretty bad. Mostly due to the fact it was cheesy and Gabe knew he had it custom made. Which meant he likely had one for Gabe as well. That thought made Gabe want to run for his life. Jack’s sweater said “I stole his heart,” And the one he proceeded to hold up, while smiling that sweet smile Gabe couldn’t resist, said on it “So, I’m stealing his last name.” Gabe would have found them more funny if he wasn’t about to be forced to wear one. Jack’s puppy eyes were just too cute to resist. Gabriel stood up and sighed. 

“Jack, those sweaters are cheesy and dumb.” Gabe informed while grabbing the sweater, already resigning himself to wearing it. Jack looked like he’d won, mostly because he had. Gabe pulled the sweater over his head, putting his arms in the sleeves. He watched Jack’s smile widen at the sight. He always had a smile that could brighten up the world, no matter what. Everyone loved Jack’s smile. Everyone loved Jack. He’d always been the kind of guy that everyone just loved. The popular boy in school and he carried that well into their college years. They were already in their third year of college and Jack’s popularity was yet to die down. His award winning smile, bright blue eyes, and blond hair made him all the more charming. Adding to his sweet, shy personality. He was just one of those people that attracted other people. 

“You look cute, Gabie.” The way Jack said it made Gabe’s cheeks turn red and at the same time it made him want to smack the man. The nickname and compliment mixing to make him both happy and embarrassed. Jack had that effect on him though. Gabe reached out, pinching Jack’s cheek, earning a whine from the blond. 

“Jack, you’re a ham.” Gabe had learned the term ‘Ham’ from Jack. Gabe always teased him about his corn talk as he called it. Jack was from a small farm in Indiana that was indeed surrounded by corn fields. Gabriel who was from the city of Los Angeles had laughed when he first heard that Jack lived near a bunch of corn. He thought Jack was joking at first, but learned he wasn’t. This point proven even more when he went to visit his boyfriend, who was his best friend at the time. Gabriel was surprised by all the corn. His response at the time was just to laugh and ask, “Why?” 

“Gabe, please, never say that again.” Jack responded to Gabe using the word ‘ham’. He always wanted to cringe when Gabe said things like that. Worst of all was when Gabe used the word, ‘Y’all.’ 

“Come on, Jackie. You know you like it when I use your corn field words.” Gabe teased, smirking. Jack felt his cheeks flush, looking away. Whenever Gabe teased him it always made him flustered, be it of the flirty nature or just plain teasing. 

“Stop calling them corn field words, asshole.” Jack tried to sound frustrated, but failed. He couldn’t stay mad at Gabe and getting mad over something ridiculous like ‘corn talk’ as Gabe called it, was just crazy. Gabe laughed at Jack’s words, finding the tone he used funny. Just the sound of Jack using the word asshole, the way he said it, was cute. Gabe stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and pressing a kiss to his nose. He seen the way Jack’s cheeks flushed as he did this. This close Gabe could see the freckles that were usually only promanet after Jack spent many hours in the sunlight. Summertime was Gabe favorite season as he got to see his boyfriend shirtless more, but also because Jack’s adorable freckles were so noticable. They would cover his nose and cheeks and go over his back. Gabe had traced them with his finger tips a million times and wanted to do it a million times more. 

“Are you going to stand here all day with your arms around me?” Jack teased, smiling that smile everyone loved. Gabe let out a laugh, pulling back. “Not that I mind, but we have gifts to buy.” 

“Ana is getting candles again this year isn’t she?” Gabe asked, with a sigh. Every year Jack got Ana candles and every year she yelled at him that while she liked the candles, and the thought was kind, something else would be nice. 

“Of course. Angela is getting something from Lush this year, since she hates bath and body works.” Jack sighed, as if he was disappointed. They were about the same price, at least as far as Gabe knew, which didn’t say much. 

“Why don’t you just buy her one of those fancy eyeshadow palettes from Sephora?” Gabe asked, arching a brow. Jack gave him a look and Gabe remembered that most eyeshadows there weren’t under forty. Jack liked Angela, but he didn’t like her that much. 

“She never wears much eyeshadow and the lipstick at that place is so expensive.” Jack almost whined. Gabe wanted to roll his eyes. Okay, scratch the makeup. So they had to go to the mall. Not the fun mall, but the unfun mall. The fun mall had the game store and that cute little thai place. The unfun mall had makeup stores and clothing stores and perfume stores. All places Gabe dreaded being. The only place in the unfun mall he liked was Hot Topic. Jack dreaded going into Hot Topic. Mostly because it brought out the emo, edgy side to Gabe. Jack always teased him about when he went goth in high school. It was all in good fun. 

“This is true. To the boring mall it is,” Gabe said, letting out a sigh. He did his best to add a whining tone to his voice. If he was going to have to walk into that dreaded pace, he was going to be sure Jack knew he didn’t want to be there. From the look on Jack’s face he didn’t want to be there either. Jack grabbed up the keys to Gabriel’s corvette. He always teased Gabe that he had to have the coolest car ever. He meant it sarcastically. Jack liked Gabe’s car, he just found it ridiculous that Gabe had to have the coolest car. He also found it ridiculous how protective Gabe was of his car. Rarely did he let Jack drive it and when he did he stressed the whole time, which was even odder since Gabe tended to drive it erratically when they went on backroads and hung out. 

“Lets go and get this over with.” Jack held the keys out to Gabe. Gabriel took the keys, throwing an arm around Jack’s shoulder as the two of them walked out of their shared apartment. Once they were outside, Gabe turned around and locked the door. They lived in a pretty safe neighborhood, but you could never be too safe. Gabe then threw his arm over Jack’s shoulder, giving him a small smile. Once they got to the car, Gabe opened the door for Jack. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you’re trying to romance me, mr. Reyes.” Jack teased, smiling. He even added a wink, letting out a small laugh. Gabe leaned on the door, putting on his best flirting smile and responded. “Why would I do that? I got a cute boyfriend.” 

“A cute boyfriend? What's he look like?” Jack asked, giving him a look. A look that said, you better have nice things to say about this boyfriend. 

“He’s blond, tall, has the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen.” Gabe leaned down, his face getting close to Jack. A smile spread over Jack’s face. 

“Good, because I’ve got a hot boyfriend with a car he thinks makes him the shit.” Jack replied, then pressed his lips to Gabe’s. Gabe kissed back, then pulled back to roll his eyes. 

“Because my car does make me the shit, Jackie.” Gabe closed the door and then walked around, climbing into the drivers side. Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Gabe started up the car and put it into reverse. He backed out of the parking spot and made a turn, heading for the highway. Gabriel reached over, turning on the radio. He put on the heavy metal station, smiling as Jack let out a loud groan. He had never been into this type of music, Gabe however had. His love for all those bands the bane of Jack’s existence. 

The drive was thankfully short as they pulled into the outdoor mall. He parked far away from other people, and really far from the cart return. Gabe made that mistake once, he wouldn’t again. Not after the huge dent some wild teens put in the side of his car, pushing carts into it. He hadn’t been there, but he knew what happened. In his mind he could see them ramming shopping carts into the side of his car. Jack had always said he was being a bit dramatic. Gabe didn’t think he was. Once they were parked, he and Jack unbuckled and climbed out of the car. Once they were out of the car, Gabe walked over to Jack, taking his hand in his own. Jack felt a blush rise to his cheeks, looking down at their hands. 

“To the candle store first?” Gabe asked. Jack nodded his head. The two of them started walking toward the candle store. Gabe usually let Jack do the shopping. Not because the blond was better at it, no, he was awful at shopping. Gabe just knew Jack had a lot of fun shopping for everyone. So, Gabe let him do his thing, only making suggestions. It usually worked out since Jack liked Gabe’s suggestions. Most the time at least. They already felt like a married couple. 

The two of them arrived at the candle store and immediately Jack started picking up candles, sniffing them. Last year they got Ana a cinnamon one, the year before vanilla, and one year it was lilac. Gabe tried to make sure they never bought the same scent twice, especially since Ana already was yelling at them for getting candles to begin with. The last thing they needed was to buy the same candle twice. 

“What do you think she’d like?” Jack asked, glancing at Gabe. Gabe was currently looking at some of the mini candles. He was thinking they could make a mini candle set. 

“Maybe we could do a bunch of the miniature ones and do a floral theme.” Gabe suggested, looking over at Jack. He was sniffing one that said, ‘fresh laundry’ on the front. That sounded like it could be nice, but it only came in the bigger size. Jack closed the candle and put it back on the shelf. 

“That sounds like a cute idea.” Jack responded. He walked over to where Gabe stood and started looking at the different tiny candles. He picked up a few, smelling them to make sure they were at least halfway pleasant. Jack wasn’t a big fan of candles and he had no good sense of smell. Gabe cringed remembering that one body spray he got a few months back. 

In the end they choose to get four mini candles. Roses, daisies, snowberry, and one called april showers. Their next stop was Lush, so they could get Angela something. Jack had an idea that he might get Angela a bath bomb and some shower jelly. Gabe actually liked Lush. The people were always nice and they had some cute products. Jack almost ate one of the bubble bars because it looked like a tasty treat. It doesn’t help Gabe works as a baker so Jack was very confused when the cake looking itam tasted more like soap then sweets. Gabe had just laughed at him. 

The two of them stepped inside the shop, immediately hit by the sweet smells of the bath bombs. Well, there was their starting point. Gabe followed Jack over to the bath bomb section, looking over the types they had. Some of them sounded really good. Gabe picked up one that was pink with white on it. “We could get her this one. It’s like that one body wash we got her last year.” Jack reached out, taking the bath bomb from Gabe’s hand and smelled it, then put it in a bag. 

“Alright, lets get her some shower jelly or something.” Jack started walking toward where the shower gels were. This store always confused him a little. Mostly because they had shower gels and then they had shower jellies. Jack didn’t understand what the difference was between the two. Gabe always told him to just pick something and stop complaining. Jack picked up the first one he seen which was in the shape of a cute snowman. Both he and Jack knew that Angela liked cute little things like this. They walked up to the counter and were surprised to not only see Angela’s ex, they were still friends, but also a bunny at the counter. 

“Moira,” Gabe said, arching a brow. The women looked at him with her mismatched eyes. She was wearing a name tag and petting the bunny that was sitting on the counter. 

“Is that all for you today?” She asked, pointing to the stuff in Jack’s hand. Both of them looked down then back to her, then nodded their heads. They set the stuff on the counter and she rung them up. “Would you like to sample anything today?” 

“No, I think we’re good.” Jack replied. He’d always been on weird terms with Moira, the break up did little to change that. She just gave everyone this vibe, as if she was an evil genius in another life or something. Angela always just said it was part of Moira’s charm. 

“Okay, have a nice day.” Moira turned her attention back to the bunny after she said that. She started petting it again. Gabe was tempted to ask why she had a bunny in Lush, while she was working, but choose not to. As long as her boss didn’t mind, more power to her. Jack grabbed up the bag, muttered a small thank you, and grabbed Gabe’s hand. The two walked out of the store, confused and happy to have finished their Christmas shopping. 

Gabe decided he wanted to hold up to his tradition. Every year, even before he and Jack were boyfriends, he would split a hot chocolate with Jack. Every Christmas. The tradition stuck even after they moved in together and started dating. This would be their sixth year sharing a hot chocolate. Gabe wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders as the two of them walked into a Starbucks. Gabe had been working at Starbucks when he met Jack. The blond had been in L.A on vacation. The city was a lot different than what Jack was used to. He grew up in the countryside. Starbucks wasn’t a thing where Jack was from. At least not at the time when Jack and Gabe met. Gabe walked up to the counter with his arm around Jack. He smiled when he seen Jesse with his back turned to them. He was texting someone, likely his Shimada boyfriend. Gabe cleared his throat which caused Jesse to jump. He turned around, sighing when he seen it was just Gabe.

“You scared me, asshole.” Jesse grumbled as he walked over to the cash register. Gabe let out a low laugh, looking over at Jack. The blond man had started laughing as well. Jesse shot them both a glare, then started laughing as well. 

“Is that anyway to talk to a paying customer?” Gabe asked, still laughing as he asked it. Jesse shook his head. 

“Yes, if it’s you. Now what do you want?” Jesse asked, leaning on the counter. 

“Hot chocolate, large.” Gabe replied. Jesse picked up the large size cup and marked down what Gabe wanted. He set the cup aside and rung up their drink. 

“One venti hot chocolate. That will be six forty-two.” Jesse held out his hand. Gabe dug through his pockets and pulled out a ten. He handed it to Jesse. 

“Keep the change as a tip. You’re gonna need it if you plan to get a nice ring for that Shimada boy of yours.” Gabe added a wink at the end. Jesse’s cheeks burned as he put in the amount and tossed the change into his tip jar. He picked up the cup and went to start making their drink. Gabe turned his attention to Jack, pressing a kiss to his nose. Jack’s cheeks heated up and he laughed, leaning into Gabe’s touch. They had always been extremely affectionate. Jack loved to cuddle and Gabe always wanted Jack in his arms. Jesse walked over, setting the cup down. 

“Anything else?” Jesse asked. Gabe picked up the cup, taking a sip. He winced as it burnt his tongue. He always drank his hot drinks too quick, which is why he usually gets cold drinks. Jack grabbed the cup away and gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek.

“Be careful, Gabie.” Jack cooed. Gabe smiled and looked at Jesse, realizing he hadn’t answered. 

“That’s all. See you later, Jesse. Have a nice Christmas and get your boyfriend something nice.” Gabe winked. He seen Jesse's cheeks heat up and he shot Gabe a glare. Gabe let out a laugh, threw his arm over Jack’s shoulder and began walking out with him. Jack leaned on Gabe, smiling contently. Gabe noticed the fountain that stood in the middle of the mall. It was a wishing fountain. He and Jack had made a wish here when they first became friends. Their first summer together. They wished to find true love. That wish had came true. 

“This is the place where we had our first kiss.” Jack whispered, looking up at Gabe. They remembered it clearly, one of the best nights of their life. They had seen a scary movie, Jack held Gabe hand tight the whole time. Afterwards they got coffee from Starbucks, Jack never was into coffee, but he loved the tea. Jack had sat on the edge of the fountain, Gabe by his side, and sipped his tea as they discussed the movie. It was late, and Jack leaned on him. First because he was tired, then because Gabe’s body was warm and Jack always got cold easy. They sat like that, Jack leaning on Gabe, head on his shoulder. He sat and listened to Gabe rant about the movie and thought about how he wanted Gabe to shut up and kiss him. He then looked at Gabe and whispered, “Kiss me, dork.” And with that Gabe kissed him. A slow, soft kiss. Their first kiss, right here, on this day. 

“Happy anniversary, Jackie.” Gabe got down on one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. He heard Jack gasp as he opened the box to reveal a ring he’d been saving up for since Jack first agreed to be his. Gabe watched as Jack started to cry, smiling at him. 

“Gabriel Reyes, are you proposing to me?” Jack asked, letting out a laugh. Gabe stood up, nodding his head. 

“Will you do me the honors of being Jack Reyes?” Gabe asked. Jack reached his hand out, allowing Gabe to slip the ring onto his finger. 

“Yes, I relish the idea of being your husband.” Jack pulled Gabe close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Gabe kissed back, letting tears of his own fall. Tears of joy. He’d never been more thankful for anything in his life then he was for John ‘Jack’ Morrison. The idea of a future with the man he’d come to love more than anything else felt like a dream. A dream he would be happy to stay in forever. A forever with Jack was the best Christmas gift he could ever ask for. As long as he had Jack he didn’t need anything else.


End file.
